The P.I. has invested considerable effort in writing two long-awaited comprehensive reviews about the synthesis of oligonucleotides by the phosphoramidite approach. The two reviews have been accepted for publication as Tetrahedron Reports. The first review, which comprises more than 500 references concerning the recent advances in oligonucleotide synthesis per se, will be sent for publication by the end of June 1991. The second review covers the application of various phosphoramidite approach. The book chapter (ca. 15-20 pages) is due by September 10, 1991.